This invention relates to novel compounds having the structural formula ##STR2## wherein R is lower alkyl having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms. Examples of lower alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, i-butyl, and n-amyl.
This invention also relates to a method of controlling or combatting insects or mites by applying an insecticidally or miticidally effective amount of a compound as defined herein to the insect or the habitat thereof, or to a locus at which insecticidal or miticidal protection is desired.
This invention also relates to insecticidal or miticidal compositions of matter comprising an insecticidally or miticidally effective amount of a compound as defined herein with an insecticidally or miticidally suitable diluent or carrier.